


Make Me Yours

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [43]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Consensual Mind Control, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Erik is concerned, there is no one more qualified to make his decisions for him than Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

"You're a telepath, Charles. You can make me do anything." Erik's mouth and throat feel dry. "So make me do as you wish."

The words are a risk, a calculated risk but a risk nonetheless. Part of Erik both hopes and fears that Charles will be... well, Charles, utterly principled and utterly naive. That Charles, the one that had pulled him up from the ocean in Miami, the one that tried to protect men just following orders, would never agree to what Erik is suggesting. Another part of Erik, a larger and more primitive part, wants Charles to take him up on his offer.

"My friend..." Charles understands what he is offering. No, not offering, thrusting at the telepath, begging him to take it. "I thought that you wished for me to stay out of your head."

"Do I have the helmet on now?" Charles looks up at him.

"Are you certain?" he says. "If I was to- I cannot guarantee that you will not do something that you regret."

"Charles, has any good ever come from me being in control of my own actions?" Erik says. "You could not make me do anything that I could regret more than what I've done." Charles still hesitates. "I trust you, Charles. I trust you more than I trust myself." Charles finally nods.

"Very well," he says, and Erik can practically see the wheels in his mind turning, trying to work through the logistics of what Erik was suggesting. "Is there anything that you would absolutely forbid me to do with you?" Erik shakes his head.

"Anything," he says, and the word is like wine in his mouth. Just the thought of Charles taking over his mind, using him, is enough for him to feel arousal beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. Charles looks at him skeptically, but he doesn't argue with him any further, thank God.

"Erik," Charles says, two fingers drifting to his temple, and Erik can feel him in his mind. He lowers all the walls he can, and Charles breaks though the few remaining like sunlight though a dirty window. "Take me to the bedroom."

"Yes," Erik says, legs moving without his input. For a moment Erik feels panic burning at his throat, and Charles reaches out, concerned, but then it is wiped away by a kind of relief. All he has to do is follow what Charles says. Nothing else exists besides Charles' mind in his.

They enter the bedroom, and Erik hesitates. "Erik, could you kneel for me?" Erik drops, knees hitting the wood floor hard enough to bruise. That slight discomfort is wiped away, however, when Charles' approval and arousal wash through him. Erik shivers, looking up at Charles.

Charles reaches out, stroking his cheek gently before bunching his hand in Erik's hair and pulling. Erik bares his throat obediently, and he can't hold back a low moan when Charles sucks beneath his jaw.

"Yes," Charles says. "Yes, that's it, let me hear you." Erik moans again. "Would you like to have my cock in your mouth, Erik?" Erik nods eagerly, and Charles lets go of his hair.

Erik undoes Charles' zipper and button with barely a thought, and he can see that Charles is already aroused. "Yes, Erik," Charles says, putting a gentle hand over the back of Erik's neck, guiding him down. "Suck me off."

This is the reason that Erik had wanted this. His lips wrap around Charles' cock, tongue swirling around the head and over the slit. If Erik had not been under Charles' control, he would have never been here, doing this. He would have walked away, leaving behind the school and Charles, throwing away the possibility of them. But now his body is not his own, he is not in control, and Erik would not regret it even if he was capable of doing so. He has wanted this for so long.

"God, Erik," Charles gasps as Erik takes him down farther, swallowing him, letting his throat contract around Charles' cock. "Yes, yes, don't stop!" Erik can feel Charles' control of him slipping, but he doesn't stop, he can't. He has gone too far to leave now.

Suddenly, Charles is spilling into his throat, arching and moaning. Erik swallows every drop, and then he reluctantly lets Charles' cock slip from his mouth. Charles is looking at him as though he has created the world.

"Touch yourself," Charles says. Erik takes out his dick, already completely hard. He begins stroking and-

"Charles," he gasps as arousal and pure pleasure thrum through him. Charles smiles.

"I'm going to make you live every sensation I felt when you sucked me off," he said. "You will not come until I have shown you everything." Erik is shaking, barely able to stay upright as wave after wave of pleasure wash over him.

"Please," he gasps, "please, Charles, I-"

"Yes." Erik comes, orgasm lasting longer than he thought possible, or perhaps that's just the feeling of Charles sending him the sensations of his own orgasm. Erik's head drops into Charles' lap, utterly exhausted. Careful hands run through his hair, and he can feel Charles slowly receding from him mind.

"Charles..." he says, but he can't muster up the energy for anything more.

"Erik," Charles says, "was it... are you alright?" Erik raises his head to give Charles a slow kiss.

"Yes," he says. "God, Charles, it was perfection." Charles smiles.

"If you're certain that you don't mind," he says, "then I could think of things we could do beyond a blowjob." Erik hums happily. As far as he is concerned, there is no man in the world more qualified to make his decisions for him than Charles Xavier.


End file.
